Christmas Spirits
by megusta11
Summary: Jack and Liz spend Christmas together


The phone rang. "Merry Christmas Lemon"

It was Jack. "And Feliz Navidad to you!" Liz replied cheerfully "but you do know that it's only Christmas Eve Eve"

"Yes, I-"

"Well, why did you say Merry Christmas, if it isn't Christmas Day yet?"

"I felt like it so leave it, anyway let me speak. So as you know that it's just going to be me and Liddy this year for Christmas? I was wondering if you would like to join us seeing as you family won't let you go back home since the last time"

"Wow Jack that would be great, I mean I was just planning on watching Star Wars and Tootsie and eating ice cream all day" even though Jack could not see her face he guessed that she was grinning.

"Great, oh and bring those films for when Liddy goes to sleep" when he said Liz suddenly thought she was in a parallel world.

"What? You are allowing me to bring them, geese I thought that would be the last thing you wanted to watch"

"I am expecting to have a drink or two by the time Liddy has been put to bed, so I won't really care" he said bluntly making Liz realise that she wasn't in a parallel world but in a world where there was alcohol; a lot of alcohol especially around Christmas with Jack.

-X-X-

When Christmas Day came one of Jack's chauffeurs was told to pick Liz up and he wouldn't be needed for the rest of day or night and he could go home, he had told Liz to pack something to sleep in as she would be staying the night, when he came to pick Liz up she was struggling with 2 full bags, a box and a small suitcase; when they had fitted them into the car and driven to Jack's, the snow started to fall heavier and it was turning into a small blizzard by the time the driver had left.

"Good God Lemon, what have you got there? You're only staying the night unless the snow doesn't stop, then I guess we'll be stuck with you"

"Well remember you invited me, so don't complain" Liz scoffed "anyway this is for Liddy and this is for you for inviting me over" he handed the two large bags, one was bright red and had a cartoon snowman on the front and the other was smaller and green with a cartoon Santa on the front. "And the box has my air purifier in and the suitcase has by clothes in, so technically I'm prepared for one night only, so stop complaining and let me put this down"

"Fair enough follow me" they walked through the living room where he placed the gifts under the tree along with the others and then lead her through to the best guest room. "I'll go get Liddy and your present, meet you in the living room soon? And bring the DVDs"

"Sure, see you in a bit" Liz turned round the room was bigger than her own, she set up her purifiers and changed her jeans and shirt for a black dress similar to one she had worn for his fiftieth birthday party, or perhaps it was that one, she couldn't quite remember.

When she made her way through to the living room she saw Jack sitting with Liddy on his knee bouncing her up and down as she giggled with delight.

"Nice jumper Jack" Liz snorted as he steadied Liddy on his knee revealing the jumper which he had changed into, it was bright red and had a similar snowman on to the gift bag.

"Sherry got it for me and I thought it would be rude for me not to wear it"

"She gave you the look before she left, didn't she?" Liz blurted out.

"Yes and she got you one as well, here" he handed her a bright purple jumper with a bauble on and gave her a look impersonating Sherry's

"Great thanks; I never knew Trinidadian's made jumpers like this" Liz laughed

"Me neither, now put it on"

When she put it on over her dress Jack handed her Liddy, dressed as a Christmas pudding, giggling and chirping away to herself.

"Well hello there little girl" her voice went all baby and gooey as she spoke "What did Santa bring you this morning huh" when Liddy pointed towards the large pile of presents Liz widened her eyes and her mouth, "wow all those? You're a lucky girl yes you are"

"Stop talking like that Lemon, its patronising" Jack said sternly then turning to Liddy "it is, isn't it? Yes it is" he cooed in the same tone as Liz.

"Um Jack? You just spoke like that"

Realising he did, Jack sat himself up to try and get what was left of his masculinity back. "Don't be ridiculous Lemon."

-X-X-

When they had given each other their gifts; Liddy had gotten a pink and purple wooden push around bike and Jack had gotten him some new cufflinks off Liz, while Liz had gotten some bath stuff and a silver necklace with matching ear rings off Jack and Liddy. When Jack and Liz fed Liddy her mashed up dinner and put her to bed for her afternoon nap they sat down and ate their own Christmas dinner, with a 1000 dollar dessert specially brought in from plunder they waddled through to the living room and plonked down onto the sofa.

"So have you heard from Avery?" Liz broke the silence as they decided which DVD to watch.

"We got a boring impersonalised Christmas card from her with some money in, but that's it" he shrugged.

"That sucks, so Star Wars first?"

-X-X-

Half way through the fourth film, Jack had drank like he said he would and Liz was fast asleep; mouth wide open and had flopped over so she now had her head against his chest with an arm around his waist, softly snoring. When there was suddenly an explosion from the tv Liz woke with a snort and looked up to see Jack chuckling at her.

"What time is it?" she said sleepily

"8, you've been asleep since 6, even Liddy went to sleep after you" he mocked "was little Lizzy tired?" he talked similar to if he was speaking to Liddy

"Whoa" she moved so she was sitting up facing him "two things, 1) don't ever call me 'Lizzy' again and 2) if you speak to me like that again I will record it and set it as my ring tone, okay?" she rolled her eyes as he laughed until he realised she wasn't joking.

"Fine then, do you want another drink?" he stood up and walked towards the drinks stand

"Yeah, surprise me!" she pulled her usual excited smile and changed the DVDs over.

He returned with two bottles of wine and two glasses along with some spirits, "well let's see how long it takes to finish these off, into the Christmas spirit we get" he poured them a glass each and they toasted to something random, which they wouldn't remember in the morning. Defiantly with the amount of alcohol there was.

-X-X-

When they had finished most of the drinks, started the original Star Wars trilogy for the 3rd time and were a bit drunk they decided it was best to go to bed as Sherry would be round early to see the Liddy and before anything happened between them that they might regret, as Jack had clearly stated that she was not his type many a time. Jack walked Liz to her room as when he tried to leave her before she had nearly broken her neck, even though she had taken her heels off, when they had reached her room she leaned against the door which opened and she fell straight through, luckily Jack caught her just in time. Steadying her, he handed Liz her shoes.

"Merry Christmas Liz" he whispered

"Merry Christmas Jack" she whispered in return, "wait why are we whispering?" she giggled

"I have no idea" he chuckled, "goodnight Lemon" they exchanged a quick kiss before leaving each other.

This had defiantly been the best Christmas either of them has had in a long time.


End file.
